


Between Days

by Astara (shiverelectric)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Board Games, M/M, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/Astara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dumbledore pairs the students, what happens when Draco is paired with Harry when he loves him. Well, if only every game of Monopoly was played this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Days

  


He knows I want him 

This game we play is dangerous

My feelings are not wanton

The hate we have is the love I have

___

  


"Malfoy, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

  


"Like what, Potter? Like I want to rip your head off with my bare hands? Because I do," I sneered. It was all I could do to _not_ take his head and smother it with kisses.

  


Harry scoffed and said, "Whatever, Malfoy. Let's just finish this. You owe me $750 for rent ..."

  


So, this is how my nights went. A few weeks ago Dumbledore had randomly paired students together from all the houses in order to improve intra-school relations, but I personally think the old bugger did _this_ on purpose, to torture me. Anyway, now every night I have to play some insane Muggle concoctions called board games with Harry Potter, alone.

  


Now, in my earlier years, I would have taken this nightly opportunity to annoy and insult Potter. But, I don't know, my total and absolute HATE for Potter changed. Don't get me wrong though, I still hate the git, but I ... I can't get him out off my mind now. And with what happened earlier doesn't help the situation.

  


Perhaps I should start with what happened earlier today...

  


_____

  


Today was the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was raining, and the match had been going on for over two hours. Neither Harry nor I could find the Snitch. Come to think of it, it was the only match between us that ever went on for so long, but that's beside the point.

  


I grew weary unsuccessfully searching for the Snitch, so I flew above the arena and circled, watching instead Harry, which wasn't so bad in and of itself. Anyway, I figured he could tire himself out looking then I could swoop in and catch the Snitch. The rain pelted down harder, and I had to constantly strain to see him, but the game went on.

  


Finally, I saw it. I followed his line of sight, and I was soon right at his side. He glanced at me as we rounded a corner. His green eyes twinkled with the raindrops, and I just felt like I was drowning in them. Then he smiled and gained a burst of reserved speed. I sputtered as I watched him arc up, behind, and snatch the Snitch from the air.

  


The crowd roared. Perhaps that is why they were so late in reacting. You see, at the exact moment Harry caught the Snitch, a bolt of lightning struck the tail of his broom, but the cacophony of cheers and yells obscured the sound.

  


"Harry!" I shouted, and I reacted instantly; Harry was so far up, he was going into a death spiral. I raced after him and several feet above the ground, I yanked him from his broom. When the broom hit the ground, there was nothing but burning splinters left.

  


As I lowered us to the ground, the teachers came forward. I laid him on the ground gentler than I realized. "Potter, are you okay?"

  


He looked at me with a dazed look in his eye, and mumbled something I didn't understand as he reached up with a clenched fist. I looked at his hand quizzically. He opened his hand and out flew the Snitch. I stood angrily, a slight blush, perhaps from the anger, but now I know different, colored my cheek, and I marched for the shower room.

  


___

  


I was in the shower for quite some time before I noticed him standing there.

  


Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I was drained from playing in the rain. And all the other players had come and gone. But no, there I was in a hot, steamy room with Potter. I couldn't help but notice. So, I decided to make the best of it.

  


"Hello, Potter," I drawled. "I would've guessed that you'd be in the infirmary all night the way the teachers pampered you."

  


"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," he bit back. His tone wasn't angry, but there was something in it that made me curious. So on I ventured.

  


"Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved your life?"

  


"You didn't save my life," he replied. "Just saved me some unnecessary injuries."

  


I shrugged and said nothing. He was wearing a towel, which he removed a few feet down from me. I lowered my head, letting the hot water stream through my hair and down my back. I let the water shield my eyes as I glanced at him sideways. He turned the water flow up to its fullest and placed his own head under. The water parted his messy black hair and made rivulets down the side of his body. My eyes followed down, down ...

  


  
 _Get a grip, Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing?_ I reprimanded myself and continued with my soaking. I didn't expect him to say anything else to me, but he did.

  


"On the Quidditch field," he began tentatively, "you called me Harry, didn't you?"

  


I looked him in the eye. I had hoped he wouldn't remember. "And if I did?" I asked with a blank stare.

  


He placed his hands on the cold wall tiles and took a deep breath. "No reason. It was just ... weird, that's all." And he continued his shower.

  


"Whatever." In truth, my heart was pounding inside my chest, but I'd learned to control my outward appearance since I was very young.

  


I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I was leaving when he asked, "Are we still on for Monopoly tonight?" I stopped and turned. To my imagination, I thought I detected a hint of hope.

  


I raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down, but stilled my eyes above his waist. The water was rinsing all the suds down his body, and without his glasses he looked much older than he was. That was his contradiction; he looked older, but his naive question put him way younger than his years.

  


I licked my lips and said, "Yeah, sure. But don't think I'll lose twice in one day."

  


He nodded happily, and I turned away, a smile on my face.

  


___

  


So here we are. Playing Monopoly. Together. Alone.

  


Come on, did I like, burn a box of kittens in a previous life?

  


"I don't have $750," I said glumly. I was losing and at this stupid Muggle game. "I need a loan." _Malfoys do not take loans!_ I thought furiously.

  


Harry grinned evilly and said, "As the bank, your loan history concerns me. I deny your request."

  


"Bastard! How am I supposed to get the money now? All my properties are already mortgaged, you own half the board, and I will not sell Boardwalk." I unknowingly pouted; he wanted control, and I would not give in!

  


"Hmm ... there is another way," he suggested wickedly. "Kiss me."

  


My mind boggled. Here I was, alone with this sinfully sexy Harry Potter. And he ... he just said ... "Wh- wh- what? Are you insane?"

  


His grin widened as he crept towards me. "Look, I know we started badly, but I take all the blame for that. Besides, I know you want me." With a nod, he gestured towards me. "I can see it."

  


I looked down, and yes, I did want him. I flipped over onto my stomach to conceal myself when I heard him moan with animal desire. I looked up at him and he said, "You just looked really hot doing that."

  


I stood and pointed a finger at him. "Since when do you fancy me?" I wasn't going to give in until I was sure of the way he felt.

  


He sat up and shrugged. "I asked Dumbledore to pair us together," came the simple reply.

  


I looked at him blankly and said, "I'm marveling at the wrongness of that idea." I shook my head and said, "How long?"

  


He gazed into my eyes, his green eyes tinged with desire. He stood, moved over to me and whispered in my ear, "From the first time I laid eyes on you, Draco." My knees went weak, and he placed a firm, slender hand on the small of my back to steady me and pull me closer to him. He smelled of firewood and lavender and ... something else all his own.

  


"Damn, you did a good job concealing that." And I closed the gap even further by pressing my lips to his. He moaned and opened his lips, permitting entry. I explored his mouth with my tongue as he explored my body with his hands. Skillful they were, too. Somehow he removed my shirt without breaking our kiss (I think he just ripped it off), and soon we were on the floor in front of the fire.

  


The firelight danced across our bodies. The warmth from the fire was nothing compared to the heat we generated. I ran my hands through his hair, surprised that it wasn't thick at all, but was silky. He ran a hand over the flat of my stomach, and I shivered with need. I finally had what I wanted. Harry Potter. And I wouldn't mind spending my nights with the guy. Now there was only one problem left ...

  


"So, is the matter of my loan sorted out?"

  


  



End file.
